I'm flying Ron! I'm flying!
by Amazing Cali not on fire
Summary: Just a Romione fic where Ron helps HERMIONE with... Oh sorry, that would be a huge spoiler. :) Just r & r please! Rated K for now but maybe T later on.


Hey guys! This is a little plot bunny that I came up with and it just won't leave me alone! This story is set in the summer after their 4th year, and Harry and Hermione are staying at The Burrow. Ron and Hermione are not yet dating, but it just might come to be in later chapters… Well…you will just have to read to find out what happens! And please leave a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! The rest belongs to JK Rowling, the queen of Harry Potter! ;)

Now… on with the story…

CHAPTER 1: 'I'm flying Ron! I'm flying!'

Ron Weasley woke up one summer morning in his room at The Burrow. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the same old orange ceiling and the same old, yellow rectangle right above him where a poster of Victor Krum once hung. That is, before he tore it down and burned it with the rest last year.

He slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He sat there for a moment, wishing he hadn't woken up, before suddenly remembering that his two best friends in the whole world had come over the day before! Harry was not in his cot on the floor next to him. He must have already gotten up and be at breakfast, Ron thought. He then looked to the other, neatly made, twin bed on the other side of his room. Hermione wasn't there either. Just a crap load of books…

Ron finally got up, stretched, and walked over to his bathroom door, which he found to be mysteriously closed. He heard the sound of a running shower and a light voice humming. Hermione! Ron thought frantically, moving a few steps away from the bathroom door. He threw on a pair of jeans, a green 'NQA' T-shirt, and his shoes, and ran a hand through his hair.

But suddenly he noticed a book on the floor titled "Quidditch for Beginners," which he picked up, puzzled. It certainly wasn't his- he had little need for a baby book like this. He knew it wasn't Harry's, because Harry knew almost as much about Quidditch as Ron did himself. And the fact that is was for beginners meant it basically ruled out belonging to the whole Weasley family. It was brand new too. He looked up and saw another stack of Hermione's books on the floor in a heap. 'It must be hers!' He thought, opening it. On the inside cover, in neat cursive, it read: This book belongs to Hermione Jean Granger 666,778 London.

Ron noticed that the shower wasn't running anymore, and heard the sound of the door knob being turned. He quickly dropped the book he was holding and lunged to his bed just in time to see Hermione exit the bathroom, pajamas in hand. She was fully dressed in a purple tank top, a pair of faded, just-above-the-knee cut off's and dark brown Sperry's. Her long, brown curls bouncing on her back, still wet.

"Oh, hello Ronald. Good morning! Sorry I had to shower in here- Percy was using the one by Ginny's room, and your mum said he'd be a while so I should come up here, and now I'm rambling..." She rushed as she stuck her pajamas in her trunk and sat on her own bed, facing Ron.

Ron shrugged. "I couldn't care less if you used my washroom and, yes, Percy dose take a while. I swear he has to make sure he looks flawless for his new boss." Ron grinned.

"Ha! Well, I'm glad he likes working at the Ministry. It's not for me, but each to his own, I guess." Hermione answered, looking at a poster of the English seeker for the Appleby Arrows.

"What is for you then, Hermione? I always pictured you in the future getting some kind of award for making the world a better place, or doing something amazing and daring." Ron said, looking at her with now sparkling, blue eyes.

"Well, I, um…I don't know..." She answered, turning beet red and looking more intensely at the moving picture of the seeker on his broom, catching the snitch and smiling.

"Well, I'd best pick up my stuff and head down for breakfast." Hermione said, shaking her head and gathering some of the books on the floor next to her bed.

"I'll help." Ron said, bending down and picking up a few books for her. He saw 'Quidditch for Beginners' lying on the floor next to his hand. He picked it up, waving it in Hermione's direction. "Is this yours?" he asked.

"Um…uh, no?" Hermione said, blushing again. "But I'll bet it's Harry's. I'll just give-"

Ron cut her off, "Then why does it say 'This book belongs to Hermione Jean Granger?'" he grinned, opening the book to the front cover and holding it up for her to see.

"Uh, because, um, I-" She stuttered, turning red for the third time that morning.

"'Mione, you can admit you want to learn about Quidditch." Ron said, looking her in the eyes.

"Um, I already know all about it. I just wanted to know how to play just in case-"

"We need an extra player?" Ron offered.

"Uh, yeah." She said, looking a bit relieved.

"Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to learn how to play?" Ron asked, giving her a warm smile.

"Because, I… well, I… didn't want you to know that I was bad at something." Hermione said, flustered.

"Hermione, I don't think you have to worry about people saying you can't do something well. You can do things 7th years could only dream of doing and you're only a 4th year! Blimey, Hermione- not being able to do something well, my arse!" Ron exclaimed, as he finished gathering up her books and putting them in her trunk in neat little piles.

"Thank you, Ron. And will you…help me practice later?" Hermione asked him timidly, as soon as they had gotten up.

"I would absolutely love to, 'Mione." He replied. "Now come on down and we can grab a biscuit and then head down to the Quidditch pitch. Do you have a broom?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I do. I bought it last year. That's the main reason I hung around Victor. All he talked about was Quidditch and how great he was at it, that git!" Hermione answered laughing. Ron laughed too, for the first time he could remember, he just laughed when Victor Krum was insulted. I guess things do change, he thought as they headed down three flights of stairs to the kitchen. Ron grabbed two biscuits, yelled "MUM! 'MIONE AND I ARE GOING TO THE PITCH FOR A WHILE! COME AND GET US AT LUNCH, PLEASE! I'LL DO MY CHORES TONIGHT!" and they were off.

The Pitch was about a mile away, so after about 10 minutes of fast walking and races, they were there. The Weasleys' Quiddich pitch was on a rectangle hill with a lake on one side, so you could just simply run down the hill and end up in the lake. Ron went out to the broom shed that Fred and George had made, and grabbed his broom.

"Oi! 'Mione! You forgot your broom!" He shouted as he grabbed the case that held the Quidditch balls. Hermione took her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at the Weasleys' house in the distance.

"Accio Nimbus 2001!" she called, and put her wand back in her pocket. She then turned back to Ron and realised that the broom he was holding was a nimbus 2001 too. "You got rid of your Wicked 500?" she asked.

"Yeah, um, Dad got a raise for all the extra work he put in over the years and as a result he bought us all new brooms and-" Ron started, but suddenly his eyes got real big and he grabbed Hermione's wand and threw it a few feet away, pulling Hermione to the ground with him. They tumbled down the side of the hill and landed smack dab in the lake. Before they had time to register the situation, Ron and Hermione saw six Nimbus 2001 broomsticks hurtling toward Hermione's wand, which was a safe distance from them on the Pitch, and they heard screaming. They looked up just in time to see Harry, on his new Nimbus 2001, crash-land on the pile of Hermione's wand and all the other broomsticks.

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione said, smiling warmly at him.

"You're welcome. And, um, sorry for pushing us into the lake..." Ron told her, blushing as he realised that he was holding her in his arms. He quickly let her go and ran up the hill with her to find Harry who was standing over his broom, examining it, and looking disgruntled.

"There's nothing wrong with your broom mate!" Ron yelled to him jogging towards the baffled Harry Potter, Hermione close behind.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!?" Harry exclaimed, looking from wet Hermione, to wet Ron, to all seven broomsticks lying on the ground next to him, to the balls in their case, then back to his friends.

"Well, Hermione wanted me to help her with Quitddich. She wants to learn how to play. So…" Ron said. He proceeded to explain the events that had led up to Harry's crash, and Ron and Hermione falling in a lake.

"So Hermione Granger wants to play Quidditch, huh?" Harry asked, smiling at her.

"Yes I do want to, as a matter of fact." Hermione said defensively, chin up and pride on high "And I WILL do it and be very good at it."

"No, no! Don't take it that way! I just never would have guessed, that's all! I never meant to offend you or anything!" Harry said quickly, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I know Harry. I'm sorry. Now, are you two going to teach me to play or not? Because, just for the record, I have only been on a broom three times before." Hermione said, giggling. "And it was just 10 feet up in the air and happened 3 years ago." She added.

"Oh, you can't possibly be that bad 'Mione!" Ron said, patting her on the back.

"Sorry guys, but I kind of have to go back and explain what happened! See you guys later! And I'll take these brooms back inside for you." Harry said, levitating the brooms and getting on his own, flying off at top speed.

"Well, I guess we should start..." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess we should. Now, do you want to be keeper, chaser, seeker or beater?" Ron asked.

"Chaser, most definitely!" Hermione said, shuddering at the thought of zooming around in order to catch the speedy snitch, or having a quaffle chucked at her, or having to handle a big bat in order to hit a crazy, demented ball…

"Okay, then we'll just need the quaffle. But I think we should start by just flying around a bit first." Ron told her, taking out the quaffle and putting it in the middle of the field before picking up his broom. Hermione did the same.

"Um, Ron…how do you make it go-" She started as she mounted her broom, but it instantly took off as soon as she said 'go.' Before Hermione knew it, she was flying at 100 miles per hour, 60 feet in the air on a piece of wood, and had absolutely no idea how to make it stop. She couldn't see much- just a streak of orange beside her occasionally. But then she felt strong arms around her waist and she was pulled over on to a different broom. Someone grabbed her broom, and bellowed "STOP!" and it stopped moving. She felt herself getting lower and lower until she could see ground. She held on tight to the person in front of her, closing her eyes as they shot towards the ground. They came to a halt, and her toes touched the ground. She opened her eyes to see a waterfall. It wasn't huge, but it was considerably big. She let go of the person in front of her and legged off the broom. The other person did too, and handed Hermione's broom back to her.

"Thanks Ron." She said shyly to him, blushing.

"You're more than welcome 'Mione." He told her. His hair was very windblown and his face was reddened from flying so fast.

"So, I'm guessing that to make the broom, you know, you say the 'G' word?" she asked, careful not to say 'go' for fear that her broom might take off again.

"Yes. And you have to push off. But just so you know, you can say 'go' around your broom and won't fly. You have to push off to fly." Ron laughed. Hermione giggled.

"Ok, sorry. Can we just fly a bit for now?" She asked him, still a little pinkish.

"I'd like nothing more." Ron said, smiling. He helped her on her broom and mounted his. Together, they pushed off from the ground, said the 'G' word, and took off at about 30 miles per hour.

Hermione smiled to herself as she remembered a movie that she had watched as a kid about two people who fell in love on a really big boat. It was called 'Titanic'. It was really cheesy, but nine-year-old Hermione always wanted to say this line one day…to the person that she loved. And she finally got to. "I'm flying, Ron! I'm flying!" She said, grinning at him as he nodded and smiled back. He took her hand and squeezed it, making her heart squeeze too.

**End Chapter 1**

So what do you think for chapter one? Please tell me in the reviews if you want more for this story! And also, to the people waiting on a new chapter for 'You can't spell Hermione without spelling Ron' It's coming up soon! I have not given up I promise!

_**Also, shout-out to Freyja C for being THE BEST editor in the entire world, who without, you would not be able to read this story. Not joking. So Thank You SO much Freyja.C!**_

_**And Freyja C is also a writer so check out her great stories please! There all very amazing! :)**_

**-Ron is the cute one 33**


End file.
